


Another World

by norserunes



Category: Creep (2014)
Genre: Aaron is schizophrenic, M/M, Rating may go up at some point, josef is so gay, theyre both gay together, will be mega lonng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norserunes/pseuds/norserunes
Summary: Aaron never understood the world, never felt belonging with the cruel residents.But that all changes when he meets an optimistic man who turns his world upside down.





	Another World

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly canon-compliant but Aaron and Josef are gay

Aaron was no stranger to the world, the cruel reality of life held him back every moment he tried to move forward. It’s a shame what can happen to a little boy, a mother’s love ripped away and used as punishment, a never-ending laughter from the children on the playground, it was only a matter of time before he retracted into his own world, and for him that world was a camera.  
He filmed all the time, running the tape at family picnics gone awry and the first day he lived with his father and brother. They were good men, they taught Aaron not everyone was out to get him. No, Aaron was not sad when he lived with his father. He had beautiful cameras and a lizard to dote on. He was practically happy, except for when he saw his mother, except for when he thought of her, so he tried not to.  
Even when he moved out, he spent time with his father and brother almost constantly, showing them his experimental films and watching them in wonder,  
“You have a real gift, Aar-bear. I might not know what any of… this means, but I can tell ya it’s beautiful,” Aaron’s dad put a hand on his shoulder before shaking him a little bit.  
Feeling someone’s pride in you was always the best.  
-  
Living alone wasn’t terrible at all for Aaron, he worked odd jobs to get money and lived comfortably. That is, until he responded to the craigslist ad that turned his world around and he met the wolf who would put the world into perspective.  
Meeting him was unremarkable at first, everything was unremarkable, he was a man on the verge of death who wanted to give his unborn child a reminder that he was once alive. A sweet gesture, but nothing Aaron hadn’t seen before. He was in his thirties and had a familiar and optimistic outlook on life, it’s a shame the world would be losing him.  
Sure, the bathroom tubby time scene was a little odd, but maybe that’s how Aaron got so very interested in him. He was an oddball just like Aaron, somewhere in his quiet mind a stir was made, they were connected somehow, in someway. And Aaron would find out how.  
He was lost in thought while following the man’s, Josef’s, instructions to get a hat and gloves for their small adventure. It was almost peaceful until a werewolf mask that appeared to be dripping in saliva and blood practically jumped out at Aaron.  
“AHHH!! What the fuck!?”  
Aaron heard the speeding footsteps of Josef to check on what made him scream, and then heard a small and warm laugh, “Oh, I see you’ve met Peachfuzz! Here, let me show him to you.”  
Josef put the mask on and danced to a little song he sang, rather cute Aaron thought. Only someone as pure as this man could take something so horrifying and turn it to a lovely character. The majority of the day was nice, listening to Josef talk made Aaron feel calm. While the two made their way back to the house Aaron started to ask a bit more about whoever this Peachfuzz character was.  
“Well, you see Aaron I’m really glad you asked that! Peachfuzz was given to me by my father and he made the character. It was supposed to teach me the scariest looking things can be the sweetest and the sweetest looking can be the scariest. What do you think about that?”  
Josef looked proud when Aaron said it was nice, this was all nice. When Josef offered to take Aaron to a small diner he had adored since he was a child, how could he say no? It wasn’t far and when they got there it felt empty, yet extremely cozy. It wasn’t too long before Josef’s hand wrapped itself over Aaron’s, grabbing the camera from him and turning it on the man.  
“Aaron, I want Buddy to know about his dad’s new friend… why don’t you tell me some things about yourself?” Josef’s voice was soft, it coaxed any nerves out of Aaron and seemed to throw them into the air.  
He talked about his life, he lived with his dad and brother, he’s twenty-nine, he wants to make an award winning film or at least one that gets views on the internet, “Hey… I don’t know much about you, Josef. Tell me more too.”  
The camera stayed on Aaron while Josef talked about himself. He’s thirty-three and thinks the world is beautiful, but according to him, there’s nothing else interesting about him, “How about we get more in depth? Tell me something embarrassing.”  
That brought the nerves back, maybe because Aaron was embarrassing in general. Maybe it was because there was far too much to choose from, “I used to pee my pants a lot,”  
Aaron blurted out the words and stared blankly while he recalled his mother’s mission to make his life a hell with some beeping machine that told everyone he was pissing his pants.  
“Hey, Aaron man, are you okay? You look kinda sick?”  
Josef’s voice was laced with worry, oh Aaron couldn’t deal with this type of unconditional caring. It made him feel guilty for something, “Yeah, that was just a weird time for me. Don’t worry, Josef.”  
“... Okay.”  
-  
Time flew by with Josef, until finally the day came to an end. And Aaron found himself not wanting to leave, that was the sign that he had to. This was a client, and if he found himself getting attached he’d wish he was dead in two weeks tops. Considering Josef would be dead. But when he announced he had to leave the older spoke up.  
“Aaron, I feel like we’re good friends. Can I please talk to you? Without the camera.”  
“Wuh? I mean of course but… Yeah”  
Aaron turned the camera off and sat back down. Josef’s head rested in his hands and he began to speak.  
“I lied to you, and I feel bad. My dad didn’t give me Peachfuzz…. Peachfuzz is me. And I doubt you’ll understand right now but… him and I we’re the same. I’d like to show you later but, I found out when I was fifteen,” Josef ran the hand down his face and gulped, “After I killed for the first time, I realized I liked it. The first time was self defense but, it made me feel alive, you know? Peachfuzz and I… we love killing people,”  
Josef looked up and chuckled softly, that good natured laugh that made Aaron feel oddly at ease. The only difference was an exhaustion, a betrayed sigh.  
“I don’t want to kill you, Aaron. But I don’t want you to tell anybody, so that’s my only choice… I might as well get more off my chest before I do, though.”  
Aaron had thought about death more than he was willing to admit even to himself, as he listened to Josef’s hell of a childhood past he got the feeling he wouldn’t be dying tonight. Josef talked about his parents and his siblings and how he always felt a disconnect. He’d never connected with reality and never belonged with the people who didn’t either. But killing it made him feel alive. It helped him belong.  
Without knowing he was moving, Aaron reached over the table and hugged Josef’s shoulders,  
“I feel the same way. About everything. Well, maybe not the killing, but about life and family and belonging,” he squeezed the shoulders of the man who almost began to tremble, “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”  
What had gotten into him? Protecting a killer and empathizing with him was the last thing he had ever expected of himself. But when the man burst into tears all Aaron could do was relate. He let go of Josef to move to his side, when his arms enveloped the crying man it was returned with a hug. Just like the earlier ones. But this one was more.  
“My life was pretty shit too. My mom- well she never loved me. She was an alcoholic who couldn’t take care of me, but by the time I was able to leave she made some… irreversable changes,” Aaron rubbed Josef’s back as he talked about his own world, “I never made any friends, I was different than everyone but… not you. I met you today and you were someone I belong with,”  
Aaron realized his own tears were falling, feeling for others sucks, “so I won’t tell anyone and I won’t die. as long as we can… be friends.”  
Josef looked up, unburying his head from Aaron’s chest, “You mean it? You want to be friends with me even after I threatened to kill you?”

“Well, yeah. I wanna enter your world, Joey.”  
The petname tumbled out of Aaron’s mouth like it was meant to be. Josef pulled out of the hug and wiped away the drying tears on his face.  
“Joey huh? I like that,” He turned his attention too the small bit of tears on Aaron’s cheeks, “But the first thing you should know in our world is that I don’t really have a wife. Nor a kid. I’m also not going to die. Are you still sure? Since you’ll be stuck with me?”  
“Hah! Here I was sad you’d die soon. Yeah, I’m sure I want to stay with you. Wait- did you say our world?”

“Yeah, is there a problem with that?”

Aaron smiled, somehow he found a friend. Sure, he had some flaws but who doesn’t, “As long as our world works nicer than the one outside of us, not at all.”


End file.
